


The Way That He Tells You That He Loves You

by RandomRainbowWriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Angst, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, i'm so sorry about this, slightly suggestive themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRainbowWriter/pseuds/RandomRainbowWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five ways that Clint tells Tony he loves him without saying it, and the one time he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way That He Tells You That He Loves You

**Author's Note:**

> This is not going to be a happy fic, so don't say I didn't warn you...

Clint Barton had always been a vey secretive person, he never gave anyone any information that they could possibly use against him and as a result he could never tell anyone that he loved them, not out loud anyway, instead he told them in all the little ways.

1.

He was never overt in his affections, only the person that they were given to would know that they were there, he displayed it in subtle ways, like the way that he would have a cup of coffee ready for Tony every morning. Mainly so that he could see the way that Tony's face lit up, every morning without fail, but the small kiss that he received every time was bonus too.

 

 He lived for that sleepy smile and the gentle press of their lips.

 

2.

He refused to let him work himself to death. Every few hours that Tony spent down in lab he would make his way down with coffee and food, only ever something small, knowing that Tony would refuse to eat a proper meal, always using the excuse "But SCIENCE! I can't stop to eat, baby." He would only smile and shake his head fondly, and Tony would grin in return and wink.

 

He would die without that knowing grin.

 

3.

He told him in the way he proposed, Secretly. Only members of the direct team knew about it and they had a low key wedding. There was no official paper work, so they were not married legally 'Too easy to track' they'd both said, but they and their team knew and that was all that mattered.

 

He couldn't live without him by his side.

 

4.

He told him again that night. In his actions.

 

He couldn't survive without his love.

 

5.

He told him in the way that he said "Be safe out there, dumbass." With slightly more feeling than he ever did for the others.

He was right to tell him to be safe.

But I didn't mean that it helped.

None of them had seen the bomb.

Natasha. Steve. Thor. Bruce. All dead in an instant.

And Tony. His beautiful Tony. His husband. Crushed under the rubble.

Clint was the only one who survived, barely. He had shrapnel in his chest, 'rather poetic really,' he thought as he was rushed into the hospital, 'I'm going to die of the same thing that made my husband a hero.'

He missed the funeral, and they couldn't get the shrapnel out.

 

He knew that he only had a few days left.

+1.

He only once said the words.

He was lying in his hospital bed, a few days after his husbands and his other team mates joint funeral and he could feel himself slipping away, his breathing slowing. He was officially the only member of the original Avengers team left, and now he was leaving to join them again.

He was vaguely aware of the beeping machine next to him slowing and out of the corner of his eye he saw him, standing there. Just leaning casually against the wall, as though he had all of the time in the world. "C'mon baby, come join me. It's not so bad here, although it would be better with you here too." Clint slowly turned his head so that he was facing him. "T'ny?" he slurred, "Got s'mthing t' tell you." "Of course baby." " I know I n'ver said it, but I love you." His last few words were the clearest he had  ever spoken. The beeping slowed to one long beep and the nurses and doctors that had been working frantically, stopped.

It seemed to echo around the room, his first and last ever,

"I Love You"


End file.
